(a) Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to liquid crystal displays with lower profiles and improved color mixture characteristics and manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The resulting electric field determines orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
For one type of liquid crystal display, a technology for implementing a display by forming a plurality of microcavities and filling liquid crystal in the microcavities has been developed. In a conventional liquid crystal display, two sheets of substrates are used, but in this technology, constituent elements are formed on one substrate, thereby reducing the weight and thickness of the device.
In the manufacturing process of such a display device, liquid crystal is injected through injection holes in the microcavities, and an encapsulation process sealing the injection hole and protecting all the elements may be performed after injecting the liquid crystal.
However, light leakage is generated on a polarizer and a color filter in the liquid crystal display. A photo-luminescent liquid crystal display (PL-LCD) including a color conversion material is proposed to realize a liquid crystal display with high efficiency by reducing light leakage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.